Jueves
by Kimeru Usagi
Summary: Draco ocupa el tren todos los días. ¿Su razón?. Un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos desordenados. Universo Alterno. Songfic.


Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no es mío; tampoco la canción "Jueves" interpretada por la Oreja de Van Gogh, aunque eso sí, se las recomiendo mucho escuchar.

Summary: Draco ocupa el tren todos los días. ¿Su razón?. Un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos desordenados. Universo Alterno.

Agradecimientos Especiales: A **Anne Darket**, por ayudarme a corregir los siempre molestos errores ortográficos y acomodar una que otra idea descabellada. ¡Gracias nena!

* * *

**JUEVES  
**

Draco ocupa el tren todos los días. Se levanta exactamente a las 6 de la mañana al escuchar el molesto repiqueteo de su despertador para enseguida comenzar su rutina antes de ir a trabajar: tener una ducha rápida, beber un café bien cargado y, después de cumplir con todas las funciones fisiológicas y de higiene que el cuerpo requiere, se viste con un caro traje de diseñador (elegido previamente) y peina su rubio cabello correctamente hacia atrás; saliendo así, puntualmente de su departamento, armado con su portafolios y su impenetrable orgullo a ser mejor que los demás.

Abogado de profesión, cualquiera pensaría que el comprar un automóvil para evitar la fastidiosa multitud en el trasporte público sería lo más lógico para una mayor comodidad, pero Draco tiene una razón especial para no hacerlo.

Una razón de brillantes ojos verdes y cabellos desordenados.

-

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres_

_-  
_

Draco sabe que es guapo y el más listo de todo el despacho. Si se lo propusiera, hasta podría trabajar de modelo en una revista por todas las cualidades que le pertenecen. Pero no es _perfecto. _

La perfección la puede observar cada vez que cruza las puertas que lo separa de un mundo lleno de preocupaciones y soledad, a uno de fantasía. Sus nervios se descontrolan y todas aquellas emociones, que siempre pensó serían una pérdida de tiempo, ahora las puede sentir (y con gran intensidad).

Camina hacia el lugar de siempre, pegado a la ventana, y espera ansiosamente a que llegue la persona que lo ha cautivado. Ni tres minutos pasan antes de que un joven de cabellos negros y ojos tan verdes como el césped, ligeramente opacados por unas gruesas gafas, se siente delante de él y provoque que su corazón se empiece a acelerar.

-

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista,  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar._

_-  
_

Todas las noches se esmera para que su traje del siguiente día sea perfecto. Cuida todos y cada uno de los posibles detalles que podrían arruinar su impecable presentación (tanto, que hasta el más remilgado le parecería hasta cierto punto obsesivo). Y es que quiere llamar su atención. Suena estúpido e infantil, pero, ¿qué más da? Nunca pensó en comportarse de esa manera.

Pero cuando su chico se sienta delante de él y lanza un bostezo desinteresado (cubriéndose educadamente la boca con una grande pero delicada mano) no puede evitar que un molesto ardor le cubra los ojos (de seguro es el estúpido polvo) y, sin saber porqué, un sentimiento doloroso, como si se le encogiera el alma, aparece en su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer.

Y esa noche, le pone mucho más empeño a su próximo traje.

-

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Becquer,  
De estación a estación,  
En frente tú y yo, va y viene el silencio._

_-  
_

Todos los días pasa lo mismo. Draco sabe que su chico se llama Harry y no es que se lo haya dicho, nunca ha escuchado una palabra suya desde que esta rutina inició. El bordado en su playera de jugador de fútbol le abrió la posibilidad de que se escribiera un nombre en su corazón. El silencio que transcurre cada minuto no es molesto (como aquellos que aparecen cuando dos personas no saben que decir), sino que es agradable, confortante y, hasta cierto punto, _cálido_. De esos momentos en que no se necesitan las palabras, sólo el sentimiento de compañía.

Y podría quedarse así toda su vida.

-

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta,  
Y me quiero morir._

_-  
_

Pero no quiere eso, no sólo quiere silencios cómodos y miradas furtivas. Necesita escuchar la voz de Harry porque debe de ser lo más hermoso que en la Tierra se haya escuchado y él nunca se ha quedado con la curiosidad. Armándose de coraje (que no sabía que le pertenecía) abre la boca y un _"H-Harry"_ sale de sus labios.

Por fin comprende la definición de _"vergüenza" _cuando ve a Harry levantar una ceja y sonreír de manera burlona.

-

_Pero el tiempo se para,  
Te acercas diciendo,  
"Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos",  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren._

_-  
_

No obstante, hay algo diferente en su mirada, y siente el tiempo detenerse (aunque haya sido la duración de un latido) cuando su chico se acerca a él y le dice: "No te conozco y ya te extrañaba. ¿Sabías que eres la única razón por la que todos los días rechazo el directo y elijo especialmente este vagón?".

Y cuando el tiempo parece transcurrir de manera normal de nuevo, Draco confirma su teoría de que Harry tiene la voz más bonita que se haya escuchado alguna vez.

-

_  
Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
Un día especial este 11 de marzo,  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz._

_-  
_

Jueves 11 de Marzo.

Debe de ser un día especial. Mejor dicho, SU día especial. Nunca hubiera creído encontrar el amor en un tren, ni que él le tomaría la mano de una persona de manera tan suave y llena de cariño, uno que nunca creyó posible sentir (sólo en cuentos de hadas y en una que otra cabeza chiflada).

Voltea al escuchar un carraspeo, muestra de incomodidad. Nunca se ha avergonzado de su preferencia sexual y nunca lo hará, no obstante, sabe que hay mentes que no están preparadas para ver el verdadero significado del la palabra "amor". Sólo se dejan regir por ideas impuestas por la sociedad, sin ser consientes de que todos tienen la libertad de elegir. Que "hombre" y "mujer" son sólo una clasificación más que el ser humano ha creado.

Y siente lástima por aquellas miradas reprobatorias antes de que todo registro de luz sea robado de sus ojos.

-

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.__,  
__Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._  
_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_  
_El último soplo de mi corazón._

_-_

Aún en la oscuridad puede ver a Harry, lo ha visto millones de veces y lo quiere seguir haciendo durante toda su vida. Y con ayuda de sus manos, encuentra los labios de su chico, se acerca lentamente y, en un impulso de valor, le besa suavemente. Siente su mundo desvanecerse, mudándose a uno donde únicamente están ellos dos.

"Te Quiero" escucha. Y sonríe. No importa que todo el vagón los pueda ver cuando salgan a la luz, ni las caras de horror que pueda encontrar. Cuando escucha la tranquila voz de Harry y lo siente un poco más cerca, puede asegurar que todo estará bien. 

* * *

_Fic dedicado a aquellos que son víctimas de acciones causadas por creencias sin sentido._

Planeaba subir esta historia hace algunos días, pero la tarea ha estado horrible. Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?. Todo comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
